History of Elpis' Interior
History of Elpis' Interior is a challenge to "Collect all ECHO logs in Tycho's Ribs and Eleseer." There are a total of seven ECHO logs, one in Tycho's Ribs and six in Eleseer. This challenge is worth 10 badass points. Location Tycho's Ribs - History of Elpis' Interior.png|Tycho's Ribs Map Eleseer - History of Elpis' Interior.png|Eleseer Map The ECHOs' location is displayed on the attached maps and screenshots. The red dots are in the building while the green ones are outside (or on top). Corporal Best's Log.jpg|Corporal Best's Log for History of Elpis' Interior Corporal Best's Log, Part 1.jpg|Corporal Best's Log, Part 1 for History of Elpis' Interior Corporal Best's Log, Part 2.jpg|Corporal Best's Log, Part 2 for History of Elpis' Interior Corporal Best's Log, Part 3.jpg|Corporal Best's Log, Part 3 for History of Elpis' Interior Corporal Best's Log, Part 4.jpg|Corporal Best's Log, Part 4 for History of Elpis' Interior Corporal Best's Log, Part 5.jpg|Corporal Best's Log, Part 5 for History of Elpis' Interior Corporal Best's Log, Part 6.jpg|Corporal Best's Log, Part 6 for History of Elpis' Interior Media History of Elpis' Interior Transcripts *1st ECHO Recorder **Corporal Best: An Eridian Shield blocked our path. We hit it with firepower, but it did nothing. So we got a bigger gun. The results weren't perfect, but if we were quick there was enough time to get through the breach before the Shield just reformed again. *2nd ECHO Recorder **Corporal Best: We lost too many heroes when the world came down. Harding pushed me back a heartbeat before a boulder crushed him. I still remember the sound he made, the cracking of his bones. *3rd ECHO Recorder **Corporal Best: It's not enough we're trapped, now the Colonel's told us we're on our own: abandoned by Dahl, tossed aside like trash. But I'll tell you one thing, if there's anyone who can lead us out of this skag pile of a situation, it's her. *4th ECHO Recorder **Corporal Best: The Colonel left yesterday with the... alien creature. It's taking her somewhere. The men should be restless, we're almost out of supplies, most of us are covered in a purple rash, and the dreams? Freaky isn't the word. * 5th ECHO Recorder ** Corporal Best: We all thought Colonel Zarpedon was dead, maybe eaten by that... alien thing, but she came back! We knew there was something different about her. And the story she told? * 6th ECHO Recorder ** Corporal Best: Time slides past almost unnoticed when you're underground. It's peaceful. We have everything we need to sustain us here. I'd never seen the Guardian up-close before. Then he came up, silent as death, and just looked at me. No, scratch that -- looked INTO me. * 7th ECHO Recorder ** Corporal Best: I thought we were going to be left in peace. But then came those survey people, and now Zarpedon's told us about Hyperion's plans, the greedy bastards. They're knocking on our door and there's no way we can let them have what they want. We protect the universe now. I just wish it knew that. ru:История Элписа Category:Transcripts